Make a Move
by Di.M.H
Summary: So far all Yugi has done is watch Anzu from a far. his twin brother Atem and Atem's girlfriend Mana have been trying to get him to talk to her. Yugi is too afraid to even try. Atem decides to take matters into his own hands and sets them up on a date. How does Yugi take this? (peachshipping with a bit of vazorshipping)


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's another peachshipping for you with a little bit of vasershipping. I hope that you like this one. I think that I'll do a vasershipping next. Please R&R and remember to...ON LIVE!"**

_**Make a Move**_

#

Yugi laid there on his back on the roof of the school with his eyes closed and his empty bento box lying beside him. He groaned as he felt someone tapping his leg. He opened his eyes to find his twin brother Atem and his girlfriend Mana sitting there looking down at him. Yugi sat up and looked at them annoyed.

"What," he asked.

"Lunch will end soon," said Atem.

"Right," he said grabbing his empty box.

Atem had already gathered up his and Mana's bento boxes in one hand while helping her up to her feet with his other. Yugi stood up after wrapping his box up. They made their way down the stairs. They walked into the classroom to put their bentos away when Yugi saw her. Anzu Mazaki entered the classroom with her friend Mino right behind her.

He froze as he watched her walk by. Atem had taken noticed of his twin watching the girl and chuckled. It was normal to see him watching Anzu. Mana jabbed Yugi in the ribs. Yugi glared at her annoyed.

"You know, you might have a better chance of getting the girl if you try talking to her," she said, "that could help your chances instead of watching her like a creeper."

"Shut up Mana," Yugi groaned.

"She's right, you know," Atem added putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You should try talking to her."

"Focus on your own relationship instead about worrying about me," Yugi replied turning away from them.

They always gave him a hard time about his crush on Anzu. It was easier for Atem since girls swoon over him. Yugi wasn't a ladies' man like his brother. Yugi was about to speak when the bell went off and it was time for class to start. He sat down into his seat next to Atem. He glanced over at Anzu who was sitting a few seats away from him.

Atem tapped him with a pen to get his attention. Yugi looked over at his brother. Atem gestured in front of him. Yugi looked ahead of him to see that the teacher was looking down at him. He gulped at the sight.

"Mr. Muto," said the teacher, "if you got time to check out girls then you got time pay attention."

"Right sorry," Yugi replied quickly.

The students around him were sneering. Yugi looked ahead while looking over at Anzu once in a while. He noticed that she was looking at his direction from the corner of her eye. He thought that she was looking at Atem since most girls would try to steal a glance at him. He could feel his heart break into pieces at the thought.

#

The bell had ringed and Yugi made his way to the lockers to exchange his shoes. Atem and Mana were having a conservation that he had no interest in knowing that Atem was probably laying on the charm. He glanced over at Anzu's direction as she exchanged her shoes. Mino was standing there having a conservation with her.

Anzu stood up after changing her shoes. Mino said something that made Anzu go stiff. Mino was giggling at her reaction. Anzu glanced over to see Yugi staring at her. He quickly turned away when he noticed her looking at him.

"Hey Yugi, are you listening," Mana called.

Yugi looked up to see his brother and Mana staring down at him. He stood up straight. Atem just smirked knowing that he was watching Anzu again.

"What's up," Yugi asked.

"Mana and I have plans after school," said Atem, "will you be alright going home by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Yugi replied, "have fun on your date."

"You know, maybe if you build up the courage to talk to her then maybe you could on dates too,"

"Shut up Mana!"

"We should get going," said Atem.

"Right, see ya later Yugi."

They walked away leaving him standing there. It wasn't a surprise that Atem and Mana would go out together after school. He let out a sigh before walking toward the gate. He saw Anzu and Mino were walking ahead of him. He could feel a lump in his throat as though he lost the able to speak as he stared at Anzu's back.

Could it be that easy just to talk to her? Mana and Atem had been getting on his case about asking her out but it was harder than they think. He shook his head before running toward the gate to head home when he heard her call out to him.

"Hey Yugi,"

He froze in his tracks before turning around trying to hide a blush that was painted across his face. The two girls walked toward him. Mino was hanging back a bit with a grin on her face. Yugi tried to play it cool as he possibility could. There was no way that he could as cool as his brother in a situation like this.

"What's up Anzu," he asked.

"Um…I was wondering if you weren't busy later then maybe we could…"

"Could what?"

"Well um…I was wondering if you would like to …"

"Yo Yugi,"

They turned to Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura walking toward them. Yugi waved to his friends. If he wasn't hanging out with his brother then he was hanging out with the three boys. Jonouchi held up his hand as they greeted each other with a high five.

"What's up Jonouchi," Yugi asked.

"We're headin' to the arcade," said Jonouchi, "you wanna join us?"

"Sure that sounds like fun," said Yugi, "I'm in,"

"Where's your brother," Honda asked, "We're hoping that you both would join us."

"Oh he's on a date with Mana," Yugi replied putting his hands behind his head.

"What again," said Jonouchi, "geez, since those two started dating; he's been blowing us off."

"Well, maybe he wants to spend time with the girl he loves," Anzu replied, "He does have that right to,"

"Whatever, let's go then,"

"Can we come" Mino asked, "that sounds like fun, right Anzu?"

"Yeah, it does," said Anzu knowing what Mino was up to.

"Sure you can," said Honda with a smile.

"What," Jonouchi cried out, "I thought that it would be just us guys!"

"I don't mind if the girls come," said Bakura, "what about you Yugi?"

"The more the merrier," Yugi replied.

"Fine," Jonouchi groaned.

Anzu smiled at Yugi. This could be the chance that she was waiting for to get closer to him. Jonouchi and the other boys went ahead. Yugi ran after them with the girls right behind him.

#

"Now's your chance Anzu," said Mino, "Yugi-kun is right there."

"I know," Anzu replied, "but what do I say to him?"

"Well, maybe you could…"

Mino looked around until she saw a game that two people could play. She pointed it out to Anzu; who nodded with a smile on her face.

"H-hey Yugi," Anzu called, "l-let's play this game together."

Yugi turned around to see the game that she was talking about and nodded his approval. Anzu couldn't help but smile. They walked over and started to play,. Jonouchi and Honda were playing a racing game nearby. Bakura and Mino found a game that they could play together. Anzu was having a hard time with the game.

"Do you need help,." Yugi asked.

"Yeah, how do you even play this game," she asked.

Yugi reached over and grabbed her wrist to set it into the right position. A spark shot up their hands when they made contact. They blushed as they felt it and stared at each other before he pulled away quickly.

"T-try it now," he replied.

Anzu did and was surprised that it worked. She thanked him while smiling. Yugi returned the smile. They continued to play game for a bit. Yugi was really good at this game. They ended up getting the high score. Anzu smiled as Yugi put a combination of their names onto the score board. She stared at the name that popped onto the screen.

"What is something with the name," Yugi asked, "I wanted to put something that had both our names on the board since ya know."

"No, its fine," she replied, "It's a good choice."

"Thanks, so what do you want to do now?"

Anzu looked around trying to figure out what they could do next. She heard Jonouchi call out to Yugi to join him for a shooter game. Yugi nodded before going over to join him. Anzu let a groan escape her lips. She was hoping to spend more time with Yugi. Mino walked over to her. Anzu looked at her.

"Well, at least you got some time with him," said Mino.

"Yeah but with the others around I can't get him alone long enough to even get the words to come out."

Mino thought for a moment before she clapped her hands together. Anzu knew that look on her face. That was the look as she gets when she gets an idea.

"What now Mino?"

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

Anzu hated when she said things like that. Jonouchi groaned as Yugi shot his character from behind. Yugi just smiled at him in victory. Honda and Bakura were trying to hide their laughter. Jonouchi growled at them annoyed.

"Hey you were the one to challenge him," said Honda.

"Hey guys," said Mino, "let's try that game over there."

The four boys looked to where she was pointing and nodded. Yugi was smiling as he explained that the game was fun. Mino led the way while Anzu took a deep breath before calling out to Yugi. She hoped that Mino's plan would work.

"What's up Anzu," Yugi asked.

"Um, I was hoping that we could…"

Yugi's phone went off. He reached into his pocket and saw that it was a text from his grandfather. He slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh man, I forgot," he cried.

"What," Anzu asked.

"I promised grandpa that I would help him at the shop after school. Sorry Anzu but I got to go."

He grabbed his bag and called out to the others that he was leaving. The others waved goodbye and that they would see him at school tomorrow. Yugi dashed out the door leaving Anzu standing there. Why did his phone after to go off now?

#

Yugi woke up the next morning to Atem shaking him. He rubbed his eyes. Atem stood up looking down at him. Yugi let out a yawn.

"What's up," he asked.

"You do know that we have school, right," Atem replied.

Yugi groaned before getting up for school. How could Atem be able to get up this early in the morning when he got home late last night from his date? Yugi got ready and stepped out of his room to find that breakfast was ready and Mana was already there.

Yugi wasn't surprised to see Mana there since she would normally come by to their house to walk with them for school. Yugi knew that she just wanted some extra time with his brother. They ate their breakfast and headed out the door. Yugi walked behind his brother and Mana not wanting to interrupt their little romantic moment.

He always felt like a third wheel whenever they were around. They got to the school and Yugi went to exchange his shoes. Atem and Mana were chatting as they exchanged their shoes. Yugi looked over to see Anzu and Mino walking through the gate. He watched as they made their way toward the school. He couldn't take his eyes off of Anzu.

Anzu and Mino had begun to remove their shoes when Atem and Mana reached him. Atem tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Yugi snapped back to reality as his mind began to wander into dream land where he and Anzu were a couple. He looked at his brother and could see that Mana was sneering behind him.

"Let's go," said Atem.

Yugi followed them to the classroom while glancing over his shoulder hoping to see Anzu. He got to the classroom and took his seat next to his brother. He noticed that Jonouchi and Atem were having a conservation as he approached.

"What, you're busy again," Jonouchi groaned, "you've been spending way too much time with that girlfriend of yours."

"Sorry Jonouchi," said Atem, "but Mana and I have made plans for this weekend at the amusement park."

"There should be a limit to how much time that you should spend with one person,"

"Well, I don't' know what to tell you but I'm in love."

Yugi didn't bother joining into the conservation. He sat down and glanced over to the door to see Anzu and Mino entering the classroom. He could feel his heart pound in his chest at the sight of Anzu. She walked into the room while chatting with Mino. The world around her began to fade away and all he could see was her.

"Hey Yug, are you listening," Jonouchi called.

Yugi shook his head before turning to his best friend and brother. He had no idea what they were saying or what the discussion was about.

"What," he asked.

"What's wrong with you man," Jonouchi asked, "You've been spacing out a lot."

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"No you're not bud, what's wrong with you?"

"It appears that my brother has been casted under love's spell as well," Atem said with a smirk across his face.

"Oh come on not the both of you," Jonouchi groaned.

"Well perhaps if you were to find someone Jonouchi then you would understand what love is like."

Jonouchi walked away to take his seat as the teacher called for the class to be seated. Atem just chuckled to himself before looking at his brother. If Yugi wasn't going to take matters into his own hands then maybe he should.

#

Yugi sat in the living room as Atem was getting ready for his date with Mana that evening. Atem glanced over at his brother before making sure that everything was good enough for tonight. He had called to double check that his reservations for dinner tonight were still there. Yugi sat there watching TV while he did this.

"You know Yugi; if you need help with Anzu then perhaps I could…"

"No way," said Yugi, "sorry Atem but if you try to help me then Anzu would end up falling for you."

Atem turned to him with a raised brow. Yugi rolled his eyes at his reaction. Atem had no idea what the effect that he has women.

"I'm afraid that I don't' follow," said Atem.

"Of course you don't," Yugi replied, "girls go nuts for you Atem and if you approach her then Anzu would fall for you."

"I doubt that would…"

"It happens all the time, when girls talk to you or you show up in a room girls swoon over you. You haven't noticed this since you've been focused on being a good brother to me or being good a friend to our friends or most recently being a good boyfriend to Mana."

Atem thought for a moment. Yugi knew that this was news to him. Atem was so clueless when girls were hitting on him. He wondered how Atem and Mana ever got together with how clueless he could be at times.

"Well, that doesn't bother me," said Atem, "those other girls mean nothing to me unlike you or our friends or Mana."

"So, you don't even…"

"Yugi…I don't think that would be the case with Anzu. I've spoken with her in the past but she has yet to fall for me. I do believe that her heart is yours."

"I doubt it, why would she even go for me?"

"Why won't she?"

Atem walked off and headed toward the door. He opened the door and turned to his brother. Yugi looked over the back of the couch at him.

"Sometimes the best way for us to take a step forward in life is to take some risk and goes for love as well," said Atem as he stepped out.

_That's easy for you to say, you have a girlfriend._

#

Yugi heard his phone going off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He noticed that he got a text from his brother.

_"I forgot something and I need you to bring by the train station."_

_ What did you forget Atem; you're usually good about things._

He stood up and grabbed what his brother had asked him to get which was an envelope. He wondered what was inside it that Atem needed for his date.

#

Yugi arrived to the train station when he saw her. Anzu was standing there looking as though she was dressed for a date. He froze at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful dressed like that. He realized that she waiting for someone. He could feel his heart snap in two at this realization. He was too late the girl that he loves had already gotten a boyfriend.

Anzu looked over to see him standing there. He could see a smile appear on her face as she waved to him. He waved back while trying to smile the best he could with the pain that he felt in his chest. She started walking toward him. Yugi was so sure that the guy that she was meeting was right behind him but what surprised him was when she called out to him.

"Hey Yugi," she said, "What took you so long."

_Wait what?!_

"I've got your letter,"

"My letter…?"

She held out a letter to him. Yugi was confused. He didn't send her a letter. He took it from her trying to make sense of all this. Yugi saw it and couldn't believe what was written on it.

_Anzu,_

_ Please meet me at the train station around noon. I wanted to give you something. _

_ Yugi,_

Yugi couldn't believe it; Atem had this all planned. He didn't forget anything; he had set him up on a date with the girl of his dreams. He didn't know whether to be mad or glad. He shook his head. He would sort it out later.

"You didn't write this did you," she asked.

"Well, not really," Yugi replied, "I think that my brother might have…"

"I see,"

He noticed the pain in her voice. Was she disappointed that Atem had set her up with him instead of himself. Anzu knew that Atem was taken but still that didn't change the fact that she could still be hoping that he would want her.

"I'm really sorry Anzu," he said.

"Why are you apologizing Yugi? This isn't your fault."

"Well, I know that you were waiting for Atem to…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Huh?"

"Yugi…do you think that I like Atem?"

"Don't you, I mean every girl falls for him."

"No I don't, I mean Atem is a great guy and a good friend but I don't like him that way."

"Wait you don't…?"

"No of course not,"

"Then why did you…?"

"Yugi, I came here to see you."

"Me but why?"

"Well um it's because I…"

"You what….?"

She rubbed the back of her head as a blush crossed her face. Yugi could feel a blush cross his face as well.

"Well um…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…like you…Yugi…"

"W-wait you like me?!"

"Y-yeah the guy I like is you,"

He had to be dreaming; this had to be a dream. There was no way that Anzu would ever like him the way that he likes her. She probably meant that she likes him as a friend or maybe even a brother but as a boyfriend there was no way.

"You mean like a brother or a friend," he asked.

"No, I don't…Yugi I…really like you….actually….I love you…"

"Anzu I…"

"I mean I can understand if you just want to be friends. That's fine with me; I don't mind loving you from a far that is if you don't…"

"I love you too," he shouted catching her off guard.

His face was so red that he so sure that it looked like a tomato. He could feel the heat in face that made him feel like that it might melt off right now. Anzu looked at him in shock. It was clear to Yugi that she wasn't expecting that response. It was clear that she was expecting to be rejected but how could her reject her? She was the girl he loves after all. He couldn't see anyone but her. He was so sure that this was Atem's plan all along.

"…Yugi…"

"I love you Anzu," he said, "I've been in love with you for so long now but I was afraid that you didn't return my feelings."

He turned his head to the side as he spoke while closing his eyes. He couldn't look at her. it was so embarrassing standing here and letting out his feelings when she was so close.

"I love you too Yugi."

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to see her smiling at him with a loving glaze. She leaned forward and placed her lips against his. He was frozen solid for a bit before he returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel electricity shooting all over his body as they kissed.

Never had he ever thought that kissing her would be this amazing. They pulled for to allow air to enter their lungs. They smiled at each other before going back for another kiss. This was even better than the first.

#

"Hey Yug," Jonouchi called, "ya feel like hitting the arcade after school?"

"Sorry Jonouchi," said Yugi, "but I got plans later."

"What, first Atem and now you, what gives. Why are you ditching me?"

"Sorry but I got a girlfriend," Yugi replied with a bright smile.

"You what?!"

"Yugi," a voice called.

Yugi looked to see Anzu waving to him. He smiled and waved back. He apologized to Jonouchi before running toward her. Jonouchi stood there in shock as he watched him run off. What was going on? His little buddy had a girlfriend now?

"Hey," said Anzu, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Yugi, "let's go,"

They walked off leaving the classroom. Atem and Mana were sitting off to the side away from the others. Atem glanced over to see his twin walking off with his new girlfriend. He let a chuckle escape him. Mana looked at her boyfriend confused.

"What's so funny Atem," she asked.

"I do believe that we may have another couple to go on double dates with," Atem replied.

"Oh really now," said Mana smiling, "Well good for him."

Atem chuckled as he put an arm around her waist. Mana smiled before grabbing him by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Atem chuckled as he returned the kiss. It looked like that Atem wasn't the only one get the girl of his dreams.

#

The end


End file.
